Неизведанная сторона магии дружбы
by morbus-rus
Summary: Трикси прибывает в Понивилль, чтобы встретиться со своей соратницей и соперницей - Твайлайт Спаркл. Теплый прием, оказанный волшебнице, плавно переходит в горячую научную дискуссию.  Trixie, Twilight


- Твайлайт! Твайлайт, вставай, быстрее! Ну же, нельзя быть такой соней! Вставай!

- Спайк! Сегодня воскресенье! Позволь поинтересоваться, что такое _срочное _заставило будить меня в такую рань?

- Там… там Трикси приехала!

- ЧТО? Спайк, почему ты не разбудил меня раньше? 

* * *

><p>Твайлайт Спаркл во всём Понивиле слыла очень уравновешенной пони. Мало что могло вывести ее из себя. Однако это утро выбивалось из всех рамок ее спокойной и размеренной жизни. Причина была проста - Трикси. Та самая Великая и Могучая Трикси.<p>

С запомнившегося (и единственного) выступления Трикси в Понивиле прошло почти четыре года. Твайлайт думала, что больше никогда её не встретит… как бы не так. На очередном Гранд Галлопинг Гала Твай встретила ее в компании очень уважаемых пони-учёных. Оказалось, что ею была написана почти треть всех научных работ по теории магии за последние двадцать лет, а фокусы и представления для Трикси - всего лишь любимое хобби и способ потешить самолюбие. С тех пор между ними завязалась оживленная переписка, но Трикси никогда, повторюсь, никогда не планировала возвращаться в Понивиль. Должно было случиться нечто совсем из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы она решила вот так наведаться, даже не предупредив.

- Спайк, где она остановилась? - нетерпеливо спросила Твайлайт.

- Да здесь всего пару шагов, это возле школы, там…

- Всё, я поняла! - просияла Твайлайт. - Спасибо, Спайк, мне пора!

- Стой! Ты же не собираешься… - дракончик не договорил: мощная волна воздуха, вызванная исчезновением пони, сбила его с ног.

- Никогда не понимал этих единорогов. Вечно ищут себе приключений! Нет, чтобы спокойно перебирать копытами, как нормальные пони… - судя по тону недовольного ворчания Спайка, он давно привык к таким выкрутасам.

* * *

><p>Со вспышкой и лёгким хлопком вытесняемого воздуха Твайлайт появилась в доме Трикси, но не удержалась на ногах и, чтобы не упасть, рефлекторно за что-то схватилась. Этим "чем-то" оказалась сама Трикси.<p>

- Ну-ну. Четыре года, десятки блестящих научных работ по теории магии... - иронично заметила пони с голубой гривой, – ...а телепортация до сих пор на уровне новичка?

- Тут пол неровный, я телепортировалась вслепую, и Спайк… - начала искать оправдания Твайлайт, но тут же прервалась: - Неважно! Трикси, я так рада тебя видеть! Что привело тебя в наш скромный Понивиль?

- Селестии взбрело в голову что Трикси нужно изучить элементы гармонии, а поскольку во всей Эквестрии мало кто разбирается в них лучше чем её любимый книжный червь... - иронию в голосе Трикси можно было черпать ложками. - Только вчера вечером приехала, но уже успела со всеми встретиться. Эплджек даже подарок принесла, представляешь?

- Да, Трикси, извини, что не пришла. Ты ведь знаешь меня, я люблю подолгу сидеть за книгами, совсем не следила за временем, и…

- Трикси совсем не обижается, - прервала та, - беседа наедине даже лучше. Идём на кухню, приготовим что-нибудь перекусить к чаю.

* * *

><p>Спустя час две пони вышли из кухни, левитируя перед собой огромную тарелку с кексиками и поднос с напитками, и направились в гостиную.<p>

- Вот тут Трикси и работает, - сказала та, аккуратно опуская поднос на столик. - Беспорядок, конечно, зато всё под рукой. Итак, вот мои наработки. Последняя теория предполагает, что при достижении порога Фейсхуфа уровень резонанса достигнет…

_Через два часа_

- …магических структур. Отсюда я сделала вывод, что Элементы, несмотря на зависимость от эмоционального состояния носителя - весьма стабильные образования.

- Замечательно, Трикси! Представь, какие возможности! - Твайлайт была в восторге. - Налей мне ещё чаю, пожалуйста… кстати, что это?

- Тот самый подарок Эплджек, помнишь? Яблочный ликёр. Будешь?

- Трикс, ты же знаешь, как я отношусь… - Твайлайт не успела договорить.

- Да ладно тебе! И это говорит та стеснительная пони, которая не самими мягкими выражениями разгромила в пух и прах парочку теорий на прошлогоднем Конгрессе в Кантерлоте? Так что не отнекивайся, Трикси знает, что делает.

С этими словами волшебница призвала два небольших бокала и налила туда медового цвета ликёр, сильно пахнущий яблоками.

- Попробуй, Эплджек очень хвалила, - с этими словами Трикси осушила свой бокал.

- Да, очень вкусно, спасибо тебе, - Твайлайт последовала примеру подруги. - Хорошо, с наукой более-менее разобрались. Как у тебя с личной жизнью? Уже подцепила кого-то в Кантерлоте?

- Эх, Твайлайт, милая, глупенькая Твайлайт… Ты прекрасно знаешь, какой в столице народ. Я вообще мало с кем общаюсь так близко, как, например, с тобой. Всё это время Трикси так тебя не хватало…

* * *

><p>Твайлайт Спаркл сделала небольшой глоток ликёра. Поставив бокал на стол, молодая пони встала, медленно обошла фокусницу, наклонилась и с наслаждением вдохнула божественный аромат волос.<p>

- Мята… Ты не поверишь, Трикс, как я по тебе скучала…

Рог Твайлайт начал светиться мягким розовым светом.

- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько…

Трикси прижалась к Твайлайт, пряча лицо в гриву любимой. Ноздри щекотнул знакомый запах, любимый запах, с едва уловимым привкусом свежих книг, озона от использованной магии и ароматного масла из Кантерлота.

- Книги, книги… тебе пора перестать засыпать в библиотеке, - рассеянно пробормотала фокусница, покрывая шею Твайлайт мягкими, щекочущими поцелуями; добравшись до ушка, провела по нему язычком и прошептала едва слышно:

- Трикси любит… нет… Я… люблю тебя…

Признание затронуло самые сокровенные струны в душе ученицы Селестии.

- Никогда бы не подумала, что познакомлюсь с соперницей так… близко. Я… Я тоже люблю тебя, милая.

Твайлайт нежно прикоснулась к её щеке. Ликёр уже ударил в голову юной пони, все ощущения обострились в несколько раз. Она ясно расслышала взволнованное дыхание Трикси, когда вновь принялась ласкать ее нежными прикосновениями.

- У тебя невероятно красивая грива, Трикс… А библиотека… Знаешь, в некоторых книгах с запретной секции есть такое! - Твай хихикнула. - Оказывается, магия дружбы - это не только любовь и понимание…

- Да ну? - в свою очередь улыбнулась Трикси, подарив любимой долгий, страстный поцелуй. - Разве мы не понимаем друг друга с полуслова? - она мягко провела копытцем по спине Твайлайт, поглаживая, расслабляя, лаская, - разве мы не любим друг друга? - следующий поцелуй был одной слепящей вспышкой, от которой по телу Трикси прокатилась волна страсти. - Разве у нас мало магии?

Без предупреждения рог Трикси вспыхнул синим светом, и спустя мгновение Твайлайт обнаружила себя лежащей на спине. Магия прижала её передние копытца, не давая сдвинуться с места, а победно ухмыльнувшаяся фокусница уселась сверху, выписывая копытом круги на открывшемся взору животике.

- Похоже, Трикси все же одолела тебя, Твайлайт Спаркл, - жарко прошептала она, скользя ниже, - …и заставит признать, что из нас двоих лишь одна - Великая и Могучая…

У Твайлайт сбилось дыхание. Каждое прикосновение Трикси будто обжигало её тело неизведанным ледяным огнем, от которого хотелось скорее сойти с ума, чем терпеть эти сладкие мучения. Лучшая ученица Селестии, потенциально сильнейший маг во всей Эквестрии, наверное, впервые в жизни не знала, что делать. Но шаловливая фокусница и не думала останавливаться. Игриво лизнув кончик носа Твай, Трикси мягким поцелуем погасила все её сомнения.

- Если бы ты знала, как мне приятно осознавать, что самая одарённая волшебница, _сама Твайлайт Спаркл_, полностью в моей власти! Это так возбуждает… - Трикс продолжила покрывать животик Твай поцелуями, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже…

- Трикси, что ты делаешь? Я не могу больше! Пожалуйс… А-ах!… - юная пони чуть не задохнулась от острой волны наслаждения, прокатившейся от задних копытец до кончика рога. Трикси дразнила, ласкала, наслаждаясь громкими стонами бьющейся в сладкой агонии любовницы, упиваясь обретенной над ней властью и тем, как, выгибаясь, прижимается к ней Твайлайт. Когда та, задыхаясь, протяжно застонала, забившись в сладкой конвульсии, Трикси достигла своего пика.

- Твайлайт…. я не… я… о-о-о-О-О-Х! - сияющий рог Трикси взорвался чистой неконтролируемой магией, закружив вокруг пары переливающийся вихрь, который, рассеявшись, открыл утомлённую, задыхающуюся фокусницу и Твайлайт, не удерживаемую никакой магией.

Бывшая пленница довольно потянулась. Что ж, это было неожиданно, но невероятно приятно. С удивлением пони обнаружила, что теперь свободно может шевелить копытами, и хитро улыбнулась.

_"Ну что, Великая и Могучая, поиграем?"_

* * *

><p>- Трикси, дорогая, это было просто великолепно! Ты действительно великая и могучая! - Твайлайт встала и обошла фокусницу, которая до сих пор нежилась в отголосках удовольствия. - Но ведь в Кантерлоте тоже кое-чему учат, не так ли?<p>

Трикси попыталась встать, но почему-то не смогла. Что-то светящееся сбоку отвлекло её внимание - и глаза Трикс расширились от изумления.

- ТВАЙЛАЙТ СПАРКЛ! Это же не…? Неужели…

- Да, моя дорогая. Видишь, и в пыльных книгах можно найти полезные вещи. Если честно, то я удивлена, что ты сумела узнать гептаграмму подчинения.

Твайлайт вернулась к столику, налила себе ещё бокал ликёра и уселась в кресло. Взмах рога - и в воздухе с лёгким хлопком возникло пушистое перо феникса.

- Вот теперь, дорогая, проверим, насколько ты Великая и Могучая! - фиолетовая пони не смогла сдержать иронический смешок. - Встань, Трикси…

Фокусница почувствовала, как тело подчинилось приказу раньше, чем его успел осознать разум. Все еще чувствуя отголоски удовольствия, пробегающие по коже, Трикси медленно поднялась на ноги. Гептаграмма подчинения! Ну, кто бы мог подумать, что её скромная, сексуальная Твайлайт решит применить _такое_? - подумала она, пока самодовольно улыбающаяся ученица Селестии приказала подойти поближе, и предательское тело вновь без колебаний подчинилось. Беспомощность, бессилие, полная зависимость… Трикси задышала чаще, ощущая подступающую панику и отчаяние, но где-то в глубине души появилось что-то новое… удовольствие?

"_Неужели мне, Великой и Могучей Трикси, это нравится? -_ неверяще подумала она, целуя копытца Твайлайт. - _Этого не может быть, не может…"_

Так самопровозглашенную Великую Трикси, кажется, ещё никогда не унижали. Но вместе с тем она чувствовала, что любой приказ вызывает не столько гнев, сколько радость и _желание _подчиняться. Перемежая более чем откровенные ласки поцелуями, Трикси уже вполне искренне шептала слова благодарности. Тем временем совершенно разомлевшая Твайлайт наконец обратила внимание на наколдованное перо, висящее в воздухе.

- Странно, правда? - лёгкое магическое усилие, и сияющее перо медленно поплыло по воздуху, приближаясь к кьютимарке Трикси. - Обычная пишущая принадлежность, но КАК ей можно позабавиться! Оно очень остро заточено, а это значит…

Раз! - и на месте укола выступила небольшая капелька крови.

- Нравится? - спросила Твайлайт. - Иногда боль - это _очень _приятно, Трикси.

Два!

Три!

Из-под ресниц фокусницы брызнули слёзы, но новое болезненно-острое наслаждение будто огромной волной смывало всю боль, всю зависть, всю гордость, всё то плохое, что до сих пор Трикси держала в себе.

- Да, Твайлайт, это… очень приятно… п-продолжай…

- Только взамен на твою ласку, дорогая! Смелее! Неужто ты не знаешь, как доставить мне удовольствие? - несколько нетерпеливо произнесла Твайлайт, устраиваясь поудобнее. - Или ты слишком горда для этого?

* * *

><p>Используя обретенную свободу ласкать Твайлайт, фокусница играла на её теле, используя все вычитанные в запретных книгах знания, чтобы заставить любимую прикрыть от удовольствия глаза... а потом одной быстрой вспышкой магии вернула себе свободу. Сперва Трикси и вправду растерялась, попавшись в гептаграмму подчинения, но Твай не учла, что Трикси бывала в библиотеке достаточно часто, чтобы прочесть те самые "старые пыльные книги", в которые с такой страстью зарывалась её любимая пони. Гептаграмма подчиняла только тело, но не магию, поэтому единорог легко мог вырваться из хватки заклятия, используя обычное рассеивающее заклятие или даже просто вспышку магии. Правда, подчиняться Твайлайт оказалось так приятно… эта боль, смешавшаяся с удовольствием и беспомощностью, страсть и любовь в глазах Твайлайт, едва заметное беспокойство при виде слез в глазах плененной фокусницы… в конце концов, Трикси мастерски умела играть на публику. Неужели её хитрая, сексуальная Твайлайт не заслуживала, чтобы ей подыграли?<p>

- Ох… Я больше не могу… Хватит, любимая, иначе я сойду с ума. Интересно, боишься ли ты щекотки? Тебе стоит прилечь, моя дорогая…

Трикси послушно улеглась у ног Твайлайт, стеснительно прикрыв роскошным хвостом кьютимарку. Но для неё это уже не было мастерской актёрской игрой и своеобразным представлением. Фокусница сама не заметила, как начала подчиняться приказам Твайлайт совершенно искренне. Эта мысль потрясла ёе до самой глубины души. Перо, повинуясь магии Твайлайт, послушно заскользило по прикрытым глазам Трикси.

- Такая гордая… и такая невинная… - мягко произнесла волшебница. - Твёрдая, как камень, но податливая, как воск, - огненно-красное перо феникса продолжало ласкать Трикси. За ушком, подбородок, шейка, снова и снова, снова и снова…

- Просто… великолепно, моя дорогая... - прошептала Трикси, вздрагивая от страсти.

Перо опустилось чуть ниже, лаская кьютимарку, потом ещё чуть ниже… Знала бы Твайлайт, какую бурю ощущений у Трикси вызвали эти воздушные касания. Фокусница купалась в безбрежном океане удовольствия, полностью отдаваясь своей… госпоже? подруге? возлюбленной? Сейчас Трикси просто знала, что рядом с ней - та пони, с которой она хочет быть вечно. И отдать свою жизнь, если потребуется.

Чтоб остудить пылающее от страсти лицо, Трикси, почти не задумываясь, прижалась к прохладной шерстке Твайлайт. Та тут же обхватила её голову и запустила копытца в роскошную гриву небесного цвета. Это было настолько приятно, что Трикси, зажмурившись, потёрлась щекой об ее лицо, ткнулась губами в упругий холмик губ и, похоже, угадала с поцелуем: Твай вздохнула как-то по особенному и погладила её по спине.

Трикси открыла глаза, облизнула пересохшие от волнения губы и ещё раз осторожно прикоснулась ими к Твайлайт. Нежная кожа пахла чистотой и почему-то немного молоком. Ощущения были такие неожиданные, что Трикс даже лизнула ее, чтобы проверить и на вкус. Ой, похоже, еще одно попадание - Твайлайт потянулась так, чтобы в поле ее зрения оказалась ложбинка за ушком.

Трикси продолжила покрывать поцелуями тело юной волшебницы, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Твай закрыла глаза и глубоко дышала. Прядь волос с роскошной гривы упала на щеку. Все неприятности дня и даже недавняя экзекуция отошли куда-то далеко, потому что чуть позже Твайлайт летела в потоке удовольствия, а из губ вырывались громкие стоны. Трикси понимала, нужно просто продолжать, только чуть подольше, ей нужно больше времени. Подступившая волна откатилась, но фокусница продолжала эти невыносимо-сладкие ласки. Твай задрожала, прижимаясь к Трикси так тесно, как будто хотела слиться с ней, а потом вздрогнула всем телом так странно и так приятно, еще и еще, и тут юная пони почувствовала…

Вау!.. Она попыталась сравнить свои ощущения с выполнением самого сложного в Эквестрии заклинания… перед самой Селестией… после года неудач… все равно не то.

Твайлайт выдохнула имя любимой, хотела добавить что-то еще, но в голове не было ни одной мысли, и она просто выдохнула его еще раз, уткнувшись лицом в теплую ложбинку у плеча Трикси, чувствуя, что она все еще крепко прижимается к ней, ласково гладя по спине и тоже шепча её имя. Такая приятная вялость во всем теле... и вдруг очень захотелось спать. Нет, остался последний штрих - с бесконечной нежностью пройтись по её лбу, гриве, проследить линию губ и мягко произнести: "Теперь я освобожу тебя..."

- В этом нет необходимости, любимая, - весело подмигнула Трикси, поднимаясь, и не удержалась от ехидной усмешки, глядя на ошарашенную Твайлайт. - Читай примечания мелким шрифтом, дорогая, гептаграмма подчинения не сковывает магию единорогов.

Широко зевнув, фокусница сладко потянулась, наслаждаясь приятной истомой, и прилегла рядом с бывшей соперницей, подхватив телекинезом забытый у столика бокал с ликером - смочить пересохшее горло.

- Но, но, т-ты же… - заикалась ученица Селестии, - ты же б-была…

- Глупенькая, сексуальная Твайлайт, - шепнула Трикси, прихватывая губами удрученно опущенное ушко любимой. - Ты так хотела чтобы трюк удался… Щедрая и Любвеобильная Трикси решила удовлетворить твое желание… - голос фокусницы понизился до интимного шепота, пускающего по телу Твайлайт мурашки, - …тебе же понравилось, как ты извивалась и стонала, когда…

Трезвея, Твайлайт почувствовала, как приливает к лицу кровь. Воспоминания о том, что только что произошло, шепот и стоны, заклятия, прикосновения, поцелуи копыт… О Селестия, неужели она всё это делала? Использовала подчинение? Причиняла своей любимой боль? Нет, это был ликёр, она не могла, не могла… Чувствуя, как от стыда к глазам подступают слёзы, Твайлайт опустила голову, а когда обеспокоенная Трикси прижала её к себе, разрыдалась в растрепанную гриву фокусницы.

- Тише, тише, глупенькая… - неловко произнесла та, поглаживая плачущую Твайлайт, - Всё хорошо, всё хорошо…

- Н-но я… тебе было больно… это заклинание, оно ужасно… - отчаянно шептала Твайлайт, захлебываясь рыданиями, - а я, я, мне же и правда нравилось, что я могу сделать с тобой всё…

- Дорогая, успокойся, - ласково сказала фокусница, взволнованно глядя на Твайлайт. Неужели она приняла это так близко к сердцу? - Ничего плохого не случилось, Трикси понравилось, тебе тоже… а в следующий раз мы просто обойдемся без заклинаний, ладно?..

Ещё несколько минут Трикси прижимала дрожащую пони к себе, шепча милые глупости. Наконец ученица Селестии успокоилась, чуть отодвинулась и неуверенно посмотрела фокуснице в глаза.

- Тебе п-правда понравилось?

- Очень, - улыбнулась Трикси, прижимаясь к своей любимой, глупенькой, страстной Твайлайт. - Правда, в следующий раз ты опробуешь это пёрышко на себе.

_18.06.2011_

_by Morbus (aka GaPAoT) & Orhideous_


End file.
